Somebody To Love
by Drunkonmusic Gal
Summary: Lupin has waited a long time to see Sirius, but somebody isn't too happy about it and decides to suprise them both. My first slash...let's not hate.


Finding somebody to love is hard

Finding somebody to love is hard. I never thought I would find a man like I had found in Sirius. His beautiful smile touches me deep and makes me want him even more. I am so surprised that I can keep myself from jumping him everytime he looks at me and gives me that dreamy smile. Listen to me, I sound like a school girl, something I am definitely not. I am Remus Lupin, the proud lover of Sirius.

I've had enough of waiting all meeting for him. Hell, I had to wait all week to see him! Why should we be separated even longer? His grey eyes look at me during the meal that Molly prepared for us. Harry just came back to us safe and sound, and you could see Sirius was taking this with joy. He seemed to be shining and making the dingy old house look like a beautiful house. But behind his gaze was much more than happiness for Harry, and I knew why. It was me.

At Hogwarts, we had never ever done anything together. I had always kept quiet about my sexual orientation because practically nobody at Hogwarts felt the same way as I. Sirius had always been a mystery. The girls swooned for him, loved him, found him handsome, and wanted to be with him. But he had always remained mysteriously single; this was something that had bothered me for quite a while. How come the most desired guy in school never scored on a lady? He had never brought a girl back to the dormitory, never gone out on a date. Nothing. I had always wished it was because he liked me, but alas, it was never confirmed.

I found him intriguing but I was too shy to say anything. I was too shy to act on anything. Then he was sent to jail and, well...I had never heard from him. We met again years later and I saved him from Azkaban. He went into hiding, writing to me every day and had finally proclaimed his love for me. I was happy, ecstatic, but more than ever nervous. My first serious relationship and it was by letters and long distance. It started slowly, but it soon escaladed to something more, something that meant the world to me.

I was pulled out of my dreamy state by the arguing about Harry's knowledge about the Order. Sirius demanded that Harry should know. I agreed partially, but Sirius was always the one to be particularly strong on opinions. I admired him for that; it was a part of him that completed us. I noticed Tonks was looking at me rather...appreciatively. She had been acting pretty strange these past days.

We cleaned up the table; one of my favourite parts of the day. Sirius and I would offer to clean as we would often flirt and brush pass each other. It was a silly game, but it was a time to be together. Oddly, Tonks volunteered to help with the table, and our moves had to be more subtle...it was less of a game now. Our moves were very simple but still it was intoxicating. A brush of a thigh, a lingering finger, a hand reaching for the same object. It made it hard to concentrate on such a simple task, let alone have Tonks watch us.

Eventually everybody was in bed; even Tonks had decided to sleep over. The light of the half crescent moon was shining into my bedroom window. I listened closely for sounds from the next room; Sirius' room. It was quiet, except for Buckbeak's snoring. I sighed; he wouldn't come tonight. I turned back to go to bed when suddenly my door opened. The light of the moon showed a beautiful covered with pyjama bottoms; beautiful grey eyes looking at desire with me. My lust filled thoughts grew as he approached me. God, it had been so long...

We kissed passionately and tried to be as quiet as possible. I had waited all week for this, and God, did it feel good. How much I loved him and he me, we were complete. The kisses grew more feverish and I knew where this was going. I lay on my bed as he joined me on top; all the while the kissing never stopped. My hands reached for the top of his pants and slowly but surely pulled them down. As I was almost done he started the same thing and I heard a noise. I stopped him for a while to listen, but the dog kept kissing me on the neck making my attention waver.

Ignoring the noise, we went back to kissing until it was heard again. This time Sirius decided that I wouldn't get distracted at all. He flipped me over but just before he could do anything, the door opened and the light from the corridor blinded me. I couldn't make out the figure standing at the door who had gasped. Whoever it was, my cover was blown and so was Sirius'.

"REMUS, WHAT IS SIRIUS DOING TO YOU?" I heard the squeaky voice of TONKS scream. The whole house was probably awake by now.

Sirius scurried off me, trying to find trousers for the both of us and hiding his excitement. My eyes started to focus and I could see Tonks was in her undergarment and PJs as if her purpose in my bedroom was very clear for all to see.

"REMUS...YOU'RE...YOU'RE...YOU'RE GAY?!" she yelled again. I winced at her tone and replied in soft tone:

"Yes, I am. What is you want at...one in the morning, Tonks?" Sirius snickered at my question as Tonks stood there gasping. I guess it wasn't obvious to her that I had been flirting with Sirius over dinner.

"I...I...I forgot. I'm sorry for interrupting the...I mean...goodbye," she blurted and left. As soon as the door was closed, Sirius and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, that seemed to have surprised her, Moony. I told you she was interested in you."

"Do you think I took that literally? I thought you were joking around. You know I'm only interested in you." I got up to give him a lingering kiss.

Our activities were soon over as dawn was breaking. We kissed and parted whishing we had much more time together. I feel asleep pretty quick, but I could still hear Tonks sob in her bedroom and Sirius talking in his sleep about me. But only one of them would be the somebody to love me and for me to love; Sirius Black.


End file.
